


Speaking with Authority

by MrProphet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Speaking with Authority

It's all gone wrong and everyone knows it. Right now, they're panicking and panic will kill them. He doesn't know what to do, but he knows that the men and women under his command need to believe that he's in control.

So he does the only thing he can do. Takes what is obvious to everyone and makes it sound like a revelation that no-one else could have experienced.

"It's a trap!"


End file.
